Naruto: World 2
by Gamerknight
Summary: Changes can have an effect on everything. What if Naruto's parents survived or Itachi never betrayed his clan? How different would the Narutoverse be? And what effect will that have on Naruto and Sasuke? AU.


**So, I semi-retired from fanfic writing, mainly because of writer's block. But I have this idea for so long in my head and I have an urge to write something, so here you go.**

 _A/N: Welcome to_ **Naruto: World 2** _._ _This series follows an AU where Minato, Kushina, and the Uchiha Clan lived. Naruto and Sasuke receive changes, in which Naruto is smart and Sasuke is **not** an emo. The characters will have little twists here and there. The story won't really change all that much until the Exams. There will be mysteries and relationship-forming moments revealed in flashbacks._

 _What would happen if something you remember happened differently, a different choice. What would have happened if Naruto's parents lived, or Itachi did not betray his clan? What impact what that have had on Naruto and Sasuke?_

 _Rating: T+_

 _Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinaKushi, NejiTen, ShikaTema._

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Introductions**_

* * *

 **Konoha Academy, 2:30 PM**

Among the graduates shuffling out, three best friends, a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit, a pink-haired girl in a red dress, and a raven-haired boy in blue, all wearing headbands, walk out the door, deep in conversation. The blonde boy spoke "Well that, was _very_ anticlimactic". His friend in blue then answered "Well, I think I speak for the three of us when I say, that our team will be unbelievably overpowered". The girl smiled at him and said "Three of the smartest shinobi in Konoha on the same team, definitely overpowered."

The blonde boy spoke again "Well, I don't know, I'd say Shika and Neji are smarter then us, but I know we'll make a good team". He looked to his friends and asked "Sasuke, Sakura, wanna stay over tonight? My mom is making ramen."

The boy named Sasuke said, somewhat disappointed "Sorry Naruto, but I think Itachi is going to make me practice with him tonight. He wants me to become the next clan head after him". Even as he said that, he could see the disappointment in his best friend's eyes. "Sorry".

Sakura, the girl, added "I don't think my mom will let me stay over either. Besides, I think Kushina would just tease us again. Thanks for inviting me anyway" She felt bad for saying that, but she knew he'd get over it. She started to pull away and head away from the group. "Bye".

Sasuke split off as well and waved at them. "See you tomorrow". They waved back. And Naruto whispered silently, "Bye".

* * *

Naruto walked in the door to be greeted by his smiling redhead mother. "Hi, Naruto". He smiled back, letting his mother glimpse his shiny blue headband. His mother laughed and said "You passed, excellent".

Naruto told her "Second in the class". This made his mother even happier. He then told her "Iruka-sensei said I did need practice in chakra control. Could you help me?", to which his mother simply replied "Of course". Naruto then added "I'm going to ask Dad if he'll finally teach me the Flying Raijin". His mother's smile grew bigger, and told him "You have the chakra for it, but if you want to be able to do it, I'll have to teach you".

She looked to her son and smiled. It would be a long road, but she'd teach him to become one of the greatest shinobi the world has ever known.

* * *

In his office, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was looking over the team placement. Asuma with the next Ino-Shika-Cho combination. Kurenai with Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. He smiled as he saw Hinata. One of his son's best friends, or as his wife suspected, _more_ than friends, and his teammate's daughter. Kurenai could handle her. And finally, he looked at his son's team placement, with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, his closest friends, at his side. He felt happy his son had graduated, given his mother was so hesistant he _become_ a shinobi in the first place.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Minato and Kushina stood with their seven-year old son at the doors of the Academy. Naruto looked at the playground nearby, with the children playing. He then looked to his mother, and asked "Can I play with them, Mom?". The redhead in question simply smiled at him, and he shot off like a leaf in the wind. As soon as he left, her worried smile settled in as she asked him "Do you think he'll be alright_ here _?"_

 _Minato, always calm, told her "He'll be fine, Kushina. He already has lots of friends, so I doubt he'll be lonely, Sasuke and Shikamaru practically hang off him as it is. Besides, he's already amazingly strong, probably stronger than a few shinobi here will be in a lifetime"._

 _But his wife, still worried told him, "He's a jinchuriki, and I don't want him getting the same treatment as me as a kid. It could affect him. For Life"._

 _"Kushina, he's the son of a Hokage, with the strength_ of _one. He_ will _be the most popular and most envied kid in the village. He will be fine". Minato assured his wife. She still had doubts, but he had won the argument and convinced her. For now._

* * *

He heard footsteps, looked up from his desk, and was greeted with the familiar face of a grey-haired shinobi clad in a green jacket, a blue suit and sandals, with most of his face covered. The face of his student, Kakashi. He smiled at him, and just before he was going to speak, he cut him off "Sensei, I know you want me to manage a team". Minato looked at him, visibly impressed, and asked him "Are you using _that_ eye?". Kakashi laughed and nodded no.

"I just know you".

He stopped smiling, looked to him and said "The team I want you to lead consists of Sakura Haruno, our dear friend Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha and my son, Naruto Uzumaki". Kakashi started to laugh. Of course his sensei would want _him_ to manage his son's team. Minato had planned this from the beginning. He had to.

"OK, sensei, I will meet up with them in the morning" the masked shinobi said, excitement in his voice. He moved to the window to go straight to his apartment. He turned to his sensei. He looked to him, as he told him "Be good to them".

Kakashi laughed "Oh sensei..." as he pulled up his forehead protector as he showed his infamous left eye, red with three tomoe surrounding his pupil "Of course I will".

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter done. I hope liked it. I don't really have a schedule so this may be a bit sporadic when it comes to release dates. See you next chapter!**


End file.
